


The Ballad of Sherlock and John

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds an interesting article/quiz in the Womens Weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was bored, mind numbingly brain dumbingly bored to the state of drooling onto pristine purple shirt. It could of course have been due to the anesthetic the dentist had just injected, but Sherlock decided the former option had more merit. 

“Ten minutes, and off with you into the waiting room,” the dentist Dr Rafferty had said as he gently pushed Sherlock out of his office. Sherlock would normally have snarled but Dr Rafferty had been his dentist since he was a child and had always given him the best stickers, the fact that he was his mother’s cousin and the black sheep of the family had helped too. 

Annoyed that John was refusing to text him back after his last text declaration of ‘I am so bored I am going to delete the English language from my memory’ Sherlock flicked through a random magazine until an article caught his eye.

**Are you in love with your best friend? Answer yes or no to the following questions.**

Sherlock smirked finding the idea rather amusing and read on, replying to the questions in his head.

1\. You text him or her all the time? 

Yes, Sherlock thought as he slipped his phone into his pocket. 

2\. You care about his or her happiness more than you do other friends? 

What other friends, but yes.

3\. You can practically read your friend’s mind? 

Indeed, mainly because his face is so expressive.

4\. You can tell him or her anything? 

Yes, he is very loyal.

5\. In a crowd, you’ll look for him or her first? 

Yes, or I’d lose him in amongst the taller people. I would hate to lose my blogger, Sherlock thought smirking to himself.

6\. Do you think of your best friend at random moments throughout the day — and often?

Yes, though not intentionally. I mainly require various mundane items and tea and he brings them to me.

7\. You feel jealous when he or she talks about someone else? 

I don’t understand why he would chose to talk about someone else, is that jealousy? Sherlock paused for a moment before reading on, he would need to deliberate the idea at a later date.

8\. Do you like it when he/she hugs you? 

I am not offended. Sherlock thought as he remembered John forcefully jerking him back from walking out in front of a moving vehicle and pressing against his chest.

9\. Your entire family knows him or her. 

Yes, even Dr Rafferty knew John, Sherlock had introduced them after John had been kidnapped the first time fearing he had a loose tooth.

10\. When something good happens, you want to tell this person first.

Yes, John always shares in my happiness for some reason.

11\. Your best friend loves to listen to you talk about your accomplishments… and you love to talk about them.

True.

12\. His or her shoulder is yours on which to cry.

I believe it would be.

13\. You look at him or her for a little too long.

Possibly, he does look nice in his shooting jacket.

14\. This person really, really, really matters to you. His or her presence in your life means the world to you and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

I think one ‘really’ would have sufficed, but yes, I would die for him.

15\. You actually picture yourself with this person.

Every day, Sherlock thought, and all he had to do was look in the mirror. Cautiously he read down to the next paragraph.

Now count the number of yes’ you have.

Sherlock counted the number yes’ in his head with the deliberation on one question he had answered yes to all of them, he swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth quietly before moving on. 

1-5 Are you best friends? You may need to reassess the situation it doesn’t sound like you like him/her much.

6-10 You’re good friends, it’s probably best to leave it at that though. Appreciate what you have.

11-14 Things could go either way if you decided to pursue a relationship. You have a great respect for your friend.

15 I think under the circumstances it is always best to go after what you want. If this person is really your best friend, then he or she won’t judge your feelings. You never know what could happen. In the words of Drake, “A chance is like a picture; it’d be nice if you just take it.”

Sherlock took a deep breath before jumping up frightening the other patients and running out of the surgery.

“Mr Holmes, Mr Holmes!” Shouted the receptionist in the distance. “You haven’t had your filling done yet!”

Sherlock ran down the street looking for a taxi his coat tails flapping behind him. All he knew was that he had to get home now. He had something of the upmost importance to tell John.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yon! Yon!” Sherlock shouted breathlessly as he careened through the door of 221B. Sherlock had run all the way home from the dentist after three tax drivers had refused him as a fare when he’d instructed them to drive to ‘du du um acher teat.’ Obviously the general populace were in a steeper mental decline than Sherlock had first though.

“Yes Sherlock,” John stated flatly from his chair where he was reading the newspaper, ignoring Sherlock’s dramatic entrance.

“I dun lic id men yu dalk abut uver bepole,” Sherlock announced with an extremely wonky smile hoping John would share in his epiphany. John lifted an eyebrow wondering what Sherlock was talking about as he lowered his paper.

“Oh my god!” John exclaimed upon seeing Sherlock’s face, he dropped his paper on the floor and trampled on it in his dash to reach Sherlock. “Sit,” John said gently holding Sherlock’s arm as he maneuvered him to sit on the couch. “Can you lift both of your arms?” 

“M vine Yon, duntest.” Sherlock replied, pointing at his mouth. John studied Sherlock for a moment and cocked his head.

“You’ve been to the dentist,” John stated, a smile forming on his lips as the sweetness of Sherlock’s wonky smile started to make his chest ache.

“Yuss.” Sherlock replied wiping the corner of his mouth with his spare hand.

“I thought you’d hurt yourself,” John said with a sigh of relief. “So you had that filling you needed at last?”

“Dow,” Sherlock replied, his smile growing slightly manic.

“Sorry, bit confused, what with the dribbling and everything,” John replied slightly confused. “You’ve had the anaesthetic though?”

“Yuss.” Sherlock replied getting frustrated. “I dun lic id men yu dalk abut uver bepole, wah dus dat mean?” Sherlock asked trying to convey the urgency in his look as his speech wasn’t quite working properly. John decided to skip asking why he hadn’t had the filing and translate the obvious question.

“You don’t like it when I talk about the Beatles? ” John asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Doooow! Ufer peepole!” Sherlock replied irritated but somehow still managing to hold his smile.

“Well Sherlock I don’t like to sound full of myself, but I think it means you’re a bit jealous.” John replied. Without warning Sherlock’s lips crashed against his. 

 

John kissed Sherlock’s naked shoulder before he pushed back the covers to get up. He pulled on Sherlock’s robe to cover his nudity and stretched cracking his back with a sigh of contentment. 

“Fancy a cup of tea?” John asked the pile of ebony curls on the pillow.

“Mmmm… Lovely.” Sherlock replied opening one eyes to watch John saunter down the hallway in his blue silk robe. John flipped on the kettle and got out their mugs dropping a tea bag in each. Sherlock’s coat was on the kitchen floor from where it had been flung on their rush to get to the bedroom. Knowing Sherlock would have a tantrum if his coat was damaged John picked it up, a magazine fell out of the pocket.

“Why do you have an old copy of the women’s weekly in your coat?” John asked. Suddenly Sherlock was behind him wrapping his arms around him.

‘Why don’t we skip the tea and go back to bed,” Sherlock suggested as he kissed John’s neck. John’s legs started to tremble in response, and with a cheeky smile he made his way back to the bedroom.

Sherlock picked up the magazine and looked at the recycling bin, with a flick of the wrist he threw it on top of the cupboard where John was unlikely to find it.

“Are you coming Sherlock?” John called from the bedroom, Sherlock grinned.


End file.
